Das Dunkle in Haruka
by DirrtyHaruka
Summary: Ein Drama über Haruka.


Wie seit Tagen schon saß Haruka still auf der Fensterbank, der Regen peitschte ans Fenster und das das Wetter entsprach ganz der Stimmung der jungen, blonden Frau. Doch sollte der heutige Tag anders werden als die Vorangegangenen. Nicht weil sie es so entschieden hatte sondern weil etwas geschehen würde das nicht eingeplant war. Aber zuerst zum jetzigen Geschehen. Die Wohnungstür öffnete sich und eine elegante junge Frau betrat die Wohnung. Michiru war vom Einkaufen zurückgekommen. Ihr Blick wanderte automatisch zu ihrer Lebensgefährtin. Wie mittlerweile gewohnt bemerkte Haruka nicht das sie heimgekommen war. Michiru seufzte und brachte die Einkäufe in die Küche. Dann ging sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer und musterte die Blonde traurig.

„Haruka?" sprach sie leise, doch keine Reaktion von der angesprochenen, wie immer. Einige Schritte ging sie noch auf Haruka zu und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Haruka...so geht das nicht weiter. Was ist mit dir los? Rede mit mir...bitte..." Wie oft hatte sie schon versucht mit Haruka zu sprechen? Und nie hatte es gewirkt, aber der verzweifelte Tonfall in ihrer Stimme schien nun endlich eine Reaktion der Blonden hervorzurufen. Zum ersten Mal seit langem schaute sie ihre Freundin an. Den Blick leer und im Gedanken, aber zumindest sah sie, sie an.

„Lass mich..." Haruka strich Michiru's Hand von ihrer Schulter. Ihre Stimme klang dunkel und schwach. Sie sah Michiru aber immer noch an, oder eher, durch sie hindurch.

„Haru..." Absichtlich nutze sie die Koseform des Namens ihrer Geliebten „...glaubst du nicht das deine abweisende Art tut mir weh?" Und das tat es. Die Flüssigkeit in ihren Augen bewies es deutlich. Tränen sammelten sich die sie sonst unbemerkt vergoss. Aber Michiru's Worte verstärkten nur die Gedanken die Haruka durch den Kopf gingen.

„Es ist doch egal was ich tue. Es ist doch immer falsch." Die Blonde blickte nun wieder aus dem Fenster. Michiru verstand nicht so ganz.

„Wie meinst du das? Wieso ist alles falsch was du tust?" Ohne Michiru wieder anzusehen sprach Haruka weiter:

„Wo ist mein Platz in der Welt? Warum bist du bei mir? Was kann ich dir geben, dass dir nicht auch jeder andere Mensch geben könnte? Wenn ich nichtmal zustande bekomme was mein Schicksal mir aufzuerlegen versucht?" Draußen regnete es stärker und die Sonne ging langsam unter.

„Wovon redest du? Haruka...dein Platz ist bei mir. Was du mir gibst? Liebe, eine Liebe die mir niemand anders geben kann. Wärme und Vertrauen...zumindest war das mal so aber ich erkenne dich nicht mehr wieder. Und was redest du von Schicksal? Was ist los?" Michiru konnte es nicht wissen. Wie sollte sie auf die Idee kommen, das Haruka von Zweifel zerfressen war und warum.

„Du hast die deine Frage selbst beantwortet. Früher habe ich dir geben können was du erwartet hast, nun nicht mehr. Das ist los. Menschen ändern sich und ich habe mich verändert. Ich kann dir nichts mehr bieten. Keine Wärme und kein Vertrauen. Nicht wenn ich nichtmal meinem eigenen Schicksal folgen und es erfüllen kann." Haruka stand auf und ging an Michiru vorbei. Letztere legte wieder ihre Hand auf die Schulter der Blonden.

„Haruka, wovon redest du? Was meinst du mit Schicksal?" Rüde schlug Haruka, Michiru's Hand von ihrer Schulter.

„Fass mich nicht an! Egal was ich anfasse, es zerbricht vor meinen Augen! Was ich auch tue, mit dem was ich tue zerstöre ich alles und jemand anders muss tun was ich begonnen habe damit es zuende gebracht wird und auch funktioniert. Geh und such dir jemanden der auch das besser kann. Der dir geben kann wozu ich nicht instande bin dir zu geben." So langsam wurde Michiru klar was Haruka meinte und verstand auch warum sie so geworden war. Sie kannte ihre Freundin und wusste nun was los war.

„Haru... Geht es um die Niederlage gegen Galaxia? Meinst du das mit Schicksal? Wir konnten sie nicht besiegen und das weißt du. Es war nicht falsch was wir getan haben. Wir haben unser möglichstes versucht. Mehr konnten wir nicht tun." Mit einem Ruck drehte sich Haruka um.

„Doch! Wir hätten sie besiegen können! Aber ich war zu schwach! Ja, du hast getan was du konntest. Du hast eingesetzt was du hattest, aber ich nicht! Sicher haben wir unser Leben gegeben um die Welt zu retten, aber wäre ich stark genug gewesen, hättest du es nicht tun müssen." Michiru war kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Ist es das was dich so fertig macht? Das du mich nicht schützen konntest, vor etwas das Unabwendbar war? Haruka, wir haben unser Leben nicht gegeben. Sieh doch, wir leben doch. Wir sind zusammen, noch immer und ich will nichts daran ändern. Ich bin dir dankbar dass du mich schützen willst aber ich bin genauso eine Sailor Kriegerin wie du. Wir teilen dasselbe Schicksal und davor kannst du mich nicht schützen. Versteh es doch, bitte." Haruka schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Nein, ich verstehe es nicht. Meine Aufgaben kann ich nicht gerecht werden und das steht fest. Ich gehöre nicht an deine Seite. Dort gehört jemand hin der Stark genug ist dich zu schützen und das bin nicht ich." Nun liefen einige Tränen Michiru's Wangen hinunter.

„Doch, du gehörst an meine Seite. Nur du und niemand sonst. Ich liebe dich und nur dich. Ich will niemand anderen. Du kannst mich nicht vor allem schützen, dass kann keiner. Bitte Haruka, lass mich nicht alleine. Was soll ich denn ohne dich tun? Wer ist dann für mich da?" Sie brach nun in einen regelrechten Heulkrampf aus. Haruka aber schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Nein, Michiru. Du wirst jemand anderen finden. Jemand der besser für dich ist als ich. Alle sind für dich da. Bunny würde sich freuen wenn du sie öfter besuchst. Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss nun gehen. Es ist besser für dich. Glaube mir. Ohne mich bist du besser dran..." Haruka nahm ihre Jacke von der Garderobe und ihren Motorradhelm sowie den Schlüssel.

„...Leb wohl, Michiru. Vielleicht sehen wir uns eines Tages wieder..." Ehe Michiru noch etwas erwidern konnte war Haruka gegangen. Weinend brach sie zusammen. Sie konnte nicht glauben das Haruka weg war, denn sie war sich sicher das sie nie wiederkommen würde, wenn sie tatsächlich gegangen war. In ihrem ganzen Schmerz spürte Michiru die negative Energie nicht die schon die ganze Zeit präsent gewesen war. Sie waren beobachtet worden, doch warum und von wem?

Haruka hatte sich auf ihre rot-weiße Kawasaki geschwungen und war nun unterwegs, ja wohin denn eigentlich? Das wusste sie selber nicht. Sie wollte nur fort, weg von ihren Selbstzweifeln, weg von ihrer Vergangenheit, und somit auch weg von Michiru. Einfach allein sein und nie wieder irgendjemanden in Gefahr bringen, oder verletzten, wie sie es schon so oft getan hatte. Was sie zumindest dachte. Tokio war eine große Stadt und ziellos fuhr sie umher. Sie war am Meer, sie fuhr durch die Stadt und nun hielt sie an einem alten verlassenen Lagerplatz.

°°Was habe ich hier verloren?°° dachte sie. Sie war noch nie hier gewesen und sie wusste auch nicht was sie nun herführte. Doch sie stieg von ihrem Bike und betrat das Gelände. Sie entschied dass es hier einsam genug war um erstmal nachzudenken und zu entscheiden wie es weitergehen würde. Mit widerhallenden Schritten betrat sie eine der verlassenen Lagerhallen. Hier und da standen vereinzelte Holzkisten herum und durch einige Zerschlagene Fenster drang das sanfte Mondlicht des mittlerweile aufgegangenen Mondes in die Halle. Das war genug licht um sich in der allgemein eigentlich düsteren Halle zurecht zu finden. Seufzend ließ sich Haruka auf eine der Holzkisten die etwas weiter hinten in der Halle stand nieder.

°°Ob es wirklich richtig war Michiru einfach so zu verlassen?°° Haruka ließ nachdenklich ihren Blick über die hoch angesetzte Fensterreihe der Halle schweifen und betrachtete sich einige Sekundenlang den Vollmond durch eins der gebrochenen Fenster.

°°Sicher war es richtig...Ohne mich ist sie besser dran. Sie wird jemanden finden der mich ersetzen und der sie glücklicher machen kann, als sie jemals mit mir war.°° Und das meinte sie ernst. Sie war sich sicher das Michiru jemanden besseren fand als sie.

„Ohne mich wird sie glücklich sein" sprach sie leise vor sich hin.

„Ja das wird sie wirklich, Haruka Tenoh" Haruka sprang auf und sah sich hektisch um. Woher kam die Stimme?

„Was...? Wer bist du und...wie kommst du hier rein? Ich hätte es hören müssen! Los antworte! Zeig dich! Woher kennst du meinen Namen!"

Ein dunkler Schatten trat ins das flaue Mondlicht, lautlos, und ohne zu antworten. Haruka betrachtete die Gestalt misstrauisch. Es war eine junge Frau, und sie war spärlich bekleidet. Der Stoff den sie trug verhüllte gerade mal das wichtigste und war aus feiner, schwarzer, Seide gefertigt.

„Woher ich deinen Namen kenne? Ich beobachte dich schon lange Zeit, Haruka. Ich habe ewig auf diesen Tag gewartet, den Tag an dem wir uns endlich begegnen. An dem dein Schicksal sich wendet." Haruka verstand nicht ganz.

„Du hast mich beobachtet? Wer bist du? Und warum 'Schicksal wenden'?" Die schlanke junge Frau trat näher an Haruka heran.

„Wer ich bin? Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren. Du bist zu höherem geboren Haruka. Deine Kraft ist grenzenlos. Weißt du das? Keine der Anstrengungen deiner bisherigen Taten war auch nur annähernd das was du eigentlich leisten könntest. Du hättest deine kleine Freundin damals retten können, das denkst du doch oder? Und weißt du auch warum du das denkst?" Haruka sah die perfekt gebaute Frau ziemlich verwirrt an und schüttelte vorsichtig mit dem Kopf.

„Ich erkläre es dir..." Die Frau schritt noch etwas näher auf Haruka zu und fuhr mit ihrer Hand über Haruka's Bauch und Hüfte als sie um sie herum ging. „...tief in dir spürst du das da noch mehr ist. Dass dort ein Feuer lodert das nur darauf wartet endlich richtig zu entfachen. Lass es einfach brennen. Ersticke es nicht weiter in Zurückhaltung."

„Ich halte mich nicht zurück!" versuchte Haruka sich zu erwehren.

„Doch! Das tust du. Ich kann es sehen..." Sie blickte ihr tief in die Augen „...ich kann es im Blick deiner Augen spüren. Ich kann dir helfen, doch musst du mir ganz vertrauen und dich auf mich einlassen." Haruka runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich weiß weder deinen Namen, noch wer du bist, geschweige denn woher du kommst. Und dann soll ich dir einfach blind vertrauen? Für wie naiv hältst du mich bitte?" Die Frau schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Ich halte dich nicht für Naiv. Nur für ziemlich dumm wenn du mein Angebot nicht annimmst. Sieh dich doch an. Denk scharf nach. Alles wofür du bisher gelebt hast hast du heute hinter dir gelassen. Du stehst vor dem nix. Kannst nicht zurück und vorwärts auch nicht wenn du mir nicht vertraust. Was hast du noch zu verlieren?" Einen kurzen Moment dachte Haruka über ein Gegenargument nach, was aber zu nichts führte, schließlich hatte die Frau Recht. Alles was ihr Leben bisher ausgemacht hatte, hatte sie heute selber zerstört.

„Nun gut...und für den Fall ich würde dir vertrauen: Was käme da auf mich zu?" Ein, bösartig zu beschreibendes, lächeln huschte einen Sekundenbruchteil über ihre Lippen.

„Schließe die Augen und denke an nichts." Haruka verstand nicht.

„Und dann?" Die Frau schüttelte mit dem Kopf

„Das wirst du dann merken" Zögernd schloss Haruka die Augen. Ganz schlüssig ob sie der Frau nun vertrauen sollte war sie nicht aber was sollte schon geschehen? Also holte Haruka langsam Luft und atmete gleich darauf wieder langsam aus. Nun dachte sie an nichts und wartete auf das was da kommen möge. Federleicht spürte sie die Hand der jungen Frau auf ihrer Stirn. An ihr Ohr drang eine seltsame Melodie. Es klang wie ein Schlaflied oder eine Beschwörung. Dann passierte etwas womit Haruka nicht gerechnet hatte. Es fühlte sich an als würde ein glühend heißer Dolch in ihre Lungen gebohrt. Sie riss die Augen auf, schnappte nach Luft, und dann, Sekunden später stand sie still. Keine Regung nur immer noch die Augen geöffnet. Die junge Frau nahm die Hand von Haruka's Stirn und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Das bösartige lächeln nun vollends auf den Lippen tragend. Haruka starrte ins nichts und langsam konnte man beobachten wie sich in ihren Augen ein schwarzer Schleier bildete und ihre Augen ganz verhüllte um nach wenigen Sekunden wieder zu verschwinden und blutrote Augen wieder zum Vorschein zu bringen.

„Und gleich Haruka Tenoh, sind wir eins..." Während die Junge Frau sprach brachen aus ihren Schultern schwarze Flügel und sie trat wieder näher an Haruka heran. „...die Geburt eines neuen Kriegers für die Hölle wird gleich vollendet sein" Mit einem kehligen bösen lachen trat die Frau noch näher an Haruka heran, streckte ihre Hände aus um sie auf ihre Schultern zu legen. Doch blieben sie nicht auf den Schultern liegen. Nein. Sie verschwanden in Haruka's Körper.

„Meister...Kasdeja hat deinen Auftrag erfüllt. BlackUranus ist in dieser Stunde geboren!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Schwarze Engel vollends und vereinigte ihren mit dem Körper Haruka's.

Zwischenzeitlich in der Dachwohnung:

Michiru saß am Fenster, starrte über die Dächer der Häuser und dachte nach. Warum? Warum meinte Haruka sie könne mit irgendwem anders glücklicher werden als sie es mit ihr war? Niemand wird sie je glücklicher machen können. Was war das Leben ohne ihre Haruka schon? Es würde wieder wie damals sein. Sie würde alleine in ihrem Zimmer sitzen, ihre Bilder malen und neue traurige Stücke auf ihrer Violine spielen. Zumindest musste sie nun keine wichtige Mission allein erfüllen. Das würde sie auch nicht schaffen, nicht ohne Uranus, ohne ihren 'Wind'. In diesem Moment fühlte Michiru nur leere in sich. Da war nichts, rein gar nichts. Keine Gefühle, keine Tränen, keine Gedanken. Es war als hätte sich ein dunkler Schatten auf ihr Herz gelegt, Ein Schatten aus zäher Flüssigkeit die langsam zu trocknen, und ihr Herz einzuschließen, begann. Alles, jegliche Gefühle der Vergangenheit, all die Pein der Vergangenheit kehrten zurück. Das Gefühl von niemandem beachtet zu werden schlich sich langsam zurück in Michiru's Herz. Sie fühlte sich wieder wie das unscheinbare Mädchen das niemanden schadet aber auch von niemandem gebraucht wird. Die Gedanken wie sinnlos ihr Leben doch war und die Frage was sie denn nütze stellten sich wieder ein und alles war wieder wie in der Zeit vor ihrer Mission...Vor Haruka.

„Haruka wird nicht wiederkommen. Sie hat sich entschieden..." sprach sie leise zu sich selbst. Sie stütze ihre Ellbogen auf ihre Oberschenkel und legte ihren Kopf auf ihrer Hände, sodass diese ihr Gesicht verdeckten. Stumm und ohne Tränen weinte sie. Längst hatte sie alle Tränen die sie hatte vergossen und nun war keine einzige mehr übrig. Voller Trauer wiegte sie sich leicht hin und her. Immer die gleichen vier Worte vor sich her flüsternd:

„Sie wird nicht wiederkommen...Sie wird nicht wiederkommen...Sie wird nicht wiederkommen..." Da war sie sich sicher. Sie fühlte es einfach und ihr Gefühl hatte sie bisher nie getäuscht und doch sie würde alles geben damit Haruka wieder zur Besinnung kommen würde. Sie hatten sich doch geliebt. Das konnte nicht vorbei sein. Nicht so plötzlich, nicht so. Es war doch vom Schicksal bestimmt das sie zusammengehörten, so durfte das nicht enden. Sie wollten doch zusammenbleiben bis auf den Tod und darüber hinaus. Das hatten sie sich versprochen. Haruka konnte dieses Versprechen, und damit Michiru's Herz, doch nicht so einfach brechen. Alle möglichen Gedanken überschlugen sich in Michiru. Allein der bohrende Gedanke daran das Haruka nie mehr wiederkommen würde stand ihr glasklar vor den Augen. Nicht fähig weiter nachzudenken, zu sprechen, oder sich auch nur zu rühren blieb sie zusammengekauert an ihrem Platz sitzen und gab sich vollkommen ihrer Traurigkeit hin...

Indessen am Rande von Tokio:

Der dunkle Platz wurde nur schwach von den Strahlen des Mondes erleuchtet. Trotzdessen konnte man bei genauem hinsehen mehrere glatt geschliffene Steine erkennen, weil an einigen Stellen kleine Kerzen brannten. Auf den anscheinend marmornen Steinen waren Namen und Zahlen graviert, also konnte man davon ausgehen das dieser Ort ein Friedhof war. Auf diesem Friedhof, weiter südlich, an einer Stelle die um einiges dunkler wat als es der Rest des Platzes war, befanden sich so wie es aussah die Gräber ärmerer Menschen. Es brannten keine Kerzen und auch die teilweise recht filigran gravierten Grabsteine fehlten. Anstelle dieser waren recht lieblos in den Boden gesteckte Holzkreuze als Graberkennung aufgestellt. Auch Bäume und Gebüsch waren hier nicht so gepflegt wie auf dem Rest des Friedhofs, und wucherten reichlich wild ohne den Friedhofsgärtner wohl auch nur einmal kennen gelernt zu haben. Zwischen zwei solcher man möchte sagen, 'runtergekommenen' Gräber stand eine, wohl sehr alte, Statue eines weiblichen Engels die von Efeu fast vollkommen überwuchert war. Die Flügel waren weit ausgebreitet, teile des wohl früher recht sauber gemeißelten Gesichts bereits abgebröckelt. Angedeutet in den Stein gemeißelte Leinen Tücher bedeckten den perfekt ausgearbeiteten Körper. Auf diesem Platz war diese, der Heiligkeit eines Engels verhöhnende, Statue das einzigste was an Jenseits, an Himmel erinnerte, obwohl es durch ihr Alter eher die Hölle symbolisierte. Es erinnerte an einen Engel der ,der Versuchung des Krieges, nicht standhalten konnte und verlor. Vor dieser mehr oder weniger gottlosen Statue, kniete jemand, den Kopf ehrfürchtig zum Boden geneigt. Dann, auf einmal, zog ein dichter Nebel auf der selbst das Sonnenlicht verschlungen hätte und das ganze Szenario in Dunkelheit hüllte. Nun ertönte eine Stimme, die jedem normalen Menschen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen würde, aus dem nichts:

„Die Zeit ist gekommen. Endlich stehst du zu meinen Diensten. Bist du bereit dazu meinen Befehlen zu gehorchen und deine wahre Bestimmung zu erfüllen? Deine wahre Kraft Kennzulernen?" Die gestalt die noch vor der Statue kniete erhob nun den Kopf um der Stimme zu antworten:

„Ja, Meister..." Die Gestalt schien mit zwei Stimmen zu sprechen doch nun lichtete sich der Nebel langsam. Die Augen der noch knienden Gestalt begannen in einem tiefrot zu leuchten und es wirkte als würde ein Feuer in diesen entfachen das beweisen wollte das es um ein vielfaches stärker und heißer brannte als das ewige Fegefeuer der Hölle. Als sich der Nebel völlig gelichtet hatte erkannte man nun wem diese Augen, die nur vor Boshaftigkeit strahlten, gehörten: Es war Haruka...

Etwas später am nächsten Morgen hatten sich die anderen Senshi im Park versammelt um einen schönen Tag zusammen zu verbringen. Bunny war wie immer total aus dem Häuschen und ging allen mit ihrer schon fast penetranten Fröhlichkeit ziemlich auf die Nerven. Ray machte bereits ein ziemlich entnervtes Gesicht während Makoto sich lieber damit beschäftigte Ami dabei zu beobachten wie sie anscheinend versuchte die Anatomie der Katze zu studieren, da diese ihren Blick auf Luna und Artemis fixierte. Minako spielte derzeitig mit Hotaru fangen wobei erstere meistens verlor. Dann betrat Mamoru den Schauplatz. Man konnte förmlich die Herzen in Bunny's Augen pulsieren sehen, als sie ihn entdeckte, bevor sie in gewohnter Manier lauthals ein Ohrenbetäubendes: „Mamoruuuuuuuuuuuu!" brüllte und sich sogleich an seinen Arm warf um dort wie ein hilfebedürftiges Kind hängen zu bleiben.

„Immer benimmt sie sich wie ein kleines Kind. Das ist ja nicht mehr zum aushalten. Wird sie denn nie Erwachsen?" brummelte Ray, Makoto zu der wohl das beobachten von Ami zu langweilig geworden war und sich zu Ray gesellt hatte.

„Du kennst doch unsere Bunny. Und, du musst zugeben, ihre Fröhliche und unbeschwerte Art rettet uns ein ums andere Mal das Leben, dass ohne sie wohl ziemlich trist wäre." Antwortete Makoto und sah dabei lächelnd zu Bunny.

„Hey! Ist das nicht Michiru?" tönte es auf einmal aus Minako's Richtung die aprubt ihr Spiel mit Hotaru beendet hatte. Interessiert drehten einige der anderen ihren Blick in die Richtung in die Minako zeigte.

„Tatsächlich, das ist Michiru. Aber wo ist Haruka? Die zwei sind doch sonst immer zusammen." Stellte Mamoru fest.

„Außerdem sieht sie nicht gerade glücklich aus. Ob wohl was passiert ist?" fragte Ami die nun auch endlich den Blick von den beiden Mondkatzen erhob und sich zum tatsächlich fahlen Aussehen Michiru's äußerte.

„Ich frag sie einfach mal…Michiru!" Mal wieder war es Bunny die sich nun von Mamoru löste und lautstark rufend auf Michiru zulief. Letztere reagierte aber trotz des Ohrenbetäubenden Rufens nicht bis Bunny sich ihr in den Weg stellte.

„Hey Michiru. Wieso wartest du denn nicht wenn ich rufe? Was ist los? Du siehst krank aus." Michiru selber war ziemlich irritiert hatte sie doch gerade nicht damit gerechnet das sich ihr irgendjemand in den Weg stellen würde und auch das Rufen hatte sie nicht vernommen. Trotzdem quälte sie sich ein Lächeln ins Gesicht.

„Ach du bist es Bunny. Entschuldige ich war gerade im Gedanken. Ja mir geht es im Moment nicht so gut aber das wird schon wieder." Sagte sie weiterhin lächelnd. Doch so naiv Bunny auch war sogar sie, wenn nicht sogar gerade sie, bemerkte dass etwas Grundlegendes nicht richtig lief.

„Michiru? Wo ist Haruka?" Wenn man richtig hinsah hätte man glauben können zu sehen wie Haruka's Name ihr einen Stich ins Herz versetzte. Kurz schloss sie die Augen als müsste sie erst die Kraft dazu sammeln den Mund zu öffnen und zu antworten:

„Sie ist Weg…" flüsterte Michiru gequält und es schien als würde ihr Herz ein zweites Mal brechen und sie würde erst jetzt, durch diesen endgültig wirkenden Ausspruch, realisieren das Haruka sie tatsächlich für immer verlassen hatte.

„Wie weg? Wie meinst du das?" fragte Ami die langsam näher getreten war.

„Weg eben und sie wird auch nicht wiederkommen befürchte ich. Und nun möchte ich gerne gehen. Man sieht sich sicher, irgendwann…" Ohne auch nur Bunny oder Ami noch eines Blickes zu würdigen setzte sich Michiru wieder in Bewegung.

„Michiru! Warte doch!" rief Bunny aber die Angesprochene lies sich nicht beirren und ging einfach weiter. Ami legte Bunny eine Hand auf die Schulter:

„Lass sie. Es sieht so aus als hätten sich Haruka's und ihre Wege getrennt." Bunny sah sie ungläubig an.

„Das kann nicht sein Ami. Nicht Haruka und Michiru. Sie waren immer die besten Freundinnen." Nun sprach Ray dazwischen:

„Ach Bunny, ich dachte auch du hättest es endlich begriffen. Sie waren nicht nur Freundinnen…"

„…Sie waren ein Paar, Prinzessin" unterbrach eine dunkle Frauenstimme Ray's Erklärungsversuch.

Bunny und die anderen drehten sich sofort zu der bekannten Stimme um.

„Setsuna! Aber woher…? Weißt du was passiert ist?" Wie immer wenn Setsuna die Bildfläche betrat wurde es den andren Senshi flau im Magen, hatte ihr auftauchen doch immer einen triftigen Grund.

„Düstere Wolken verhängen den Uranus, meine Freunde. Und das hat nichts Gutes zu verheißen. Besondere Sorge bereitet mir dabei die Trennung von Michiru und Haruka. Glaube ich doch das Michiru die einzigste ist die diese Wolken zu vertreiben fähig ist. Haruka scheint sich aber von ihr abgewandt zu haben."

„Aber warum? Sie waren zusammen doch so glücklich." Sprach Mamoru.

„Das Haruka in letzter Zeit ziemlich depressiv war ist mir nicht entgangen aber ich dachte nicht das sie so weit gehen würde und Michiru verlässt. Irgendetwas oder irgendwer stört das Gleichgewicht. Darum bin ich hier. Die Zukunft ist Nebelverhangen und ich habe keinen Einblick mehr also kam ich um zu sehen ob hier alles in Ordnung ist, aber ich sehe gar nichts ist in Ordnung." Ami hörte gespannt zu und überlegte kurz.

„Setsuna? Kann es sein das unsere Zukunft zum Teil von Haruka und Michiru abhängig ist?" Setsuna nickte:

„Sicher. Die beiden sind wie Wind und Wasser sie Exestieren füreinander, miteinander und wegen einander. Und ohne Wasser und ohne den Wind der es voran treibt gibt es kein Leben. Das ist ihr Schicksal. Ihre Bestimmung. Die sie bisher auch erfüllt haben…Bisher"

„Wissen die beiden um diese Bestimmung?" Wieder war es Ami die fragte während die anderen nur gebannt zuhörten.

„Ich habe nie für wichtig erachtet es ihnen zu sagen da sie alleine zueinander gefunden hatten. Und es ihnen zu sagen hätte für sie vielleicht auch fatale Folgen haben können. Hätten sie doch glauben können keinen eigenen willen und keine Entscheidungsfreiheit über ihr eigenes Leben zu haben."

„Nun, Fakt ist wir müssen Haruka finden bis 'Irgendwas oder Irgendjemand' sie findet." Sagte Ray.

„Das führt mich zu euch. Helft mir Haruka zu finden. Ich kann euch nichts Genaueres sagen aber ich spüre ihre Aura, sie scheint also in der nähe zu sein."

Das Bild wurde wackelig und der leichte Nebel auf den das Bild projiziert wurde verschwand.

„Hörst du? Sie wollen dich suchen, aber sie werden dich nicht finden. Du wirst sie zuerst finden!" die Herzerfrierende Stimme hallte in der dunklen Halle Unheil verkündend wieder. Auf einer Kiste sitzend starrte Haruka auf den Fleck an dem eben noch das geschehen im Park projiziert wurde. Mehr in Trance als Aufmerksam stierte sie in die leere.

„Bist du bereit deine ersten Befehle entgegen zu nehmen?" donnerte die Stimme aus dem Dunkel der Halle.

„Ja, Meister" Wie schon auf dem Friedhof augenscheinlich mit zwei Stimmen sprechend antwortete Haruka.

„Töte diese Menschen. Alle die du gerade eben gesehen hast. Reinige die Welt von diesen Nichtswürdigen und die Zukunft wird rosiger sein als du dir jemals hast vorstellen können." Haruka erhob sich, einen blitzenden Schwarzen Stab in der Hand auf dem das Blutrote Zeichen des Uranus auf einem orangenen Edelstein aufgesetzt war. Sie erhob den Stab über ihren Kopf und wurde sogleich von einem dichten Nebel umschlungen der sie erst wenige Sekunden später wieder entließ um ihr neues Erscheinungsbild zu präsentieren. Das Outfit das sie nun trug glich im eigentlich dem Fuku von Sailor Uranus, doch war der Body schwarz, ebenso wie die Handschuhe. Der Rock brannte in einem Feuerrot genau wie die abgesetzten Ränder der Handschuhe. Ihre Stiefel waren nun ebenfalls schwarz und aus Leder und der Stein ihres Diadems funkelte in einem Rubinrot.

„Wie ihr befiehlt, Ehrwürdiger…" sprach sie abschließend, ließ in ihrer rechten Hand ein zweischneidiges Schwert erscheinen und verließ mit harten hallenden Schritten die dunkle Lagerhalle während die dunkle von Hass erfüllte Stimme ihr hinterher rief:

„Töte sie alle! Tilge ihre unwürdigen Leben von dieser Erde! Bring sie einen nach dem andren um, BlackUranus!"

Langsam war die Nacht angebrochen. Nur noch ein leuchtend orangroter Schein der untergehenden Sonne lies den vorangegangen sonnigen Tag erahnen. Die Senshi hatten sich für den Abend am Hikawa Schrein verabredet um das weitere vorgehen für die suche nach Haruka zu planen. Ray stand bereits draußen und tat noch die letzte Arbeit des Tages bevor die anderen eintreffen würden. Als sie gerade den Besen in den Geräteschuppen bringen wollte dachte sie ein Geräusch gehört zu haben und drehte sich herum.

„Hallo? Ist da wer?" Kurz lauschte sie in die Stille und wartete ab ob sich jemand meldete aber es blieb still. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, drehte sich wieder herum und widmete sich wieder dem Schuppen.

„Ich werde schon Paranoid." Sagte sie und schüttelte über sich selbst missbilligend den Kopf. Sie stellte den Besen zu den andren in den Schuppen und schloss die Tür wieder. Als sie sich umdrehte stand plötzlich jemand vor ihr, sodass ihr ein erschrockener Schrei entfuhr. Die Person aber legte ihr schnell eine Hand auf den Mund um den Schrei zu ersticken.

„Shhh… Ich bin's nur, Ray!" Die angesprochenen war sichtlich irritiert.

„H...Haruka? Aber…Was machst du hier? Michiru und Setsuna haben gesagt du bist verschwunden. Wir wollten heute anfangen nach dir zu suchen" sagte sie nachdem Haruka ihr die Hand wieder vom Mund nahm.

„Jetzt braucht ihr ja nicht mehr nach mir zu suchen. Ich bin ja hier." Antwortete sie.

„Ja das sehe ich. Aber wo warst du denn? Michiru hat sich sorgen gemacht. Sie meinte sogar du würdest nicht mehr wieder kommen." Haruka packte Ray am Arm, zog sie zu dem kleinen Treppenaufstieg vor dem Tempel und setzte sich auf eine Stufe. Ray blieb verwirrt stehen.

„Zu Michiru werde ich auch nicht zurückkehren und hier bleiben werde ich auch nicht. Ich wollte mich nur verabschieden." Haruka sah zu ihrem gegenüber hinauf.

„Wie verabschieden? Du kannst doch nicht hier auftauchen, ein Leb Wohl da lassen und wieder verschwinden." Die Sonne war zwischenzeitlich komplett hinter dem Horizont verschwunden und der Mond erhellte das Tempelgelände nur noch spärlich sodass Haruka halb im Schatten saß und ihr Gesicht komplett im Schatten lag.

„So war das auch nicht gedacht, Ray"

„Und wie war es dann gedacht? Sollen wir noch eine Abschiedfeier dir zu ehren veranstalten? Weißt du wie sehr du Michiru verletzt hast? Wie sehr sie und alle andren darunter leiden wenn du einfach verschwindest?" Haruka stand auf. Noch immer lag ihr Gesicht im Schatten und es schien als hätte sie die Augen geschlossen.

„Ich werde nicht verschwinden…" Haruka öffnete die Augen und auch wenn man ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte so sah man die Feuerrot leuchtenden Augen im Schatten glühen.

„DU wirst verschwinden. Deswegen werde ich auch nicht Leb Wohl sagen." Sie sprach nun auch wieder als spräche sie mit zwei Stimmen, und packte Ray mit einer Hand an den Hals und erhob sie einige Zentimeter über den Boden. Letztere versuchte mit beiden Händen Harukas Griff zu lösen aber das gelang ihr nicht.

„H…aru...ka…Was…ist…mit…dir…los?" Ray rang um Luft und zappelte mit den Beinen um ihrem griff zu entkommen doch nichts half.

„Ich habe endlich meinen Platz gefunden, mein wahres Schicksal entdeckt und ihr steht der Erfüllung dieses Schicksals im Weg, darum werde ich euch vernichten!" Haruka ließ Ray los und drückte sie dabei von sich weg sodass sie noch einige Zentimeter über den Steinboden rutschte. Direkt griff sie sich an den Hals und holte schnell und keuchend Luft.

„Was redest du da?...Du bist eine Sailor Kriegerin. Das ist dein Schicksal. Michiru ist dein Schicksal. Was ist mit dir geschehen?" Haruka schritt langsam auf Ray zu und als sie in einen hellen Lichtstrahl des Mondes trat war sie nicht mehr Haruka, sondern BlackUranus.

„Etwas wunderbares…Aber das wirst du nun am eigenen Leib spüren" Die dunkle Kriegerin streckte ihren rechten Arm aus und ließ in ihrer Hand wieder das zweischneidige Schwert erscheinen. Ray's Augen weiteten sich vor schierer Angst.

„Nein, Haruka…Das kannst du nicht tun…Erinnere dich…Wir sind Freunde…Wir kämpfen gemeinsam gegen das Böse! Nicht dafür! Bitte…" Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. Todesangst blitze in ihnen auf. Haruka schloss einen Moment die Augen und atmete Tief ein. Dann grinste sie böse.

„Jaaa. Flehe, bettle um dein Leben. Aber das wird dir nichts nützen. Nichts wird dir nützen. Und jetzt verabschiede dich von deinem erbärmlichen Leben, Sailor Mars!" BlackUranus erhob ihr Schwert und ließ es pfeilschnell auf Ray hinuntersausen als ihr das Schwert plötzlich von einer leuchtend lilanen Energiekugel aus der Hand gerissen wurde. Mehr wütend als überrascht drehte sie ihren Kopf in die Richtung um aus der die Kugel gekommen war.

„PLUTO!" knurrte sie. Sailor Pluto und auch die anderen Senshi traten nun aus dem dunklen Schatten in einer Ecke des Tempels. Nein, eine Senshi fehlte. Neptun.

„Was haben sie nur aus dir gemacht Uranus? Gott sei dank sind wir rechtzeitig gekommen. Sonst hättest du den größten Fehler deines Lebens gemacht." BlackUranus drehte sich nun ganz zu Pluto herum.

„Die einzige die gerade einen riesen und wohl auch letzten Fehler gemacht hat bist du!" Sie öffnete die Hand und ihr Schwert schwebte dahin zurück wo es hingehörte. In BlackUranus' eisernen Griff.

„Du willst uns tatsächlich alle töten? Wer hat dir den Befehl dazu erteilt? Wer hat DAS aus dir gemacht?"

„DAS, wie du es sagst, bin ich immer gewesen. Das was ich vorher war das war nicht ich. Das war das was du mir versucht hast aufzudrängen! Und jetzt hör auf zu reden und wehr dich wenigstens sonst ist es schon zu einfach!" BlackUranus nahm Anlauf und stürmte auf Pluto zu.

„Feuerherzenkette, fliegt!" Sailor Venus Feuerherzenkette Feuerherzenkette legte sich um BlackUranus Körper und zwang sie zum Stillstand. Allerdings fing diese nur an zu lachen.

„Damit willst du mich aufhalten Venus? Ich weiß nicht ob ich lachen oder weinen soll über soviel Dummheit!" Sie brauchte nicht einmal ihre Muskeln wirklich anzustrengen um die Kette zu zerbrechen und schwang bedrohlich das Schwert. Eingeschüchtert trat Sailor Venus wieder hinter Pluto zurück.

„Und DU!..." BlackUranus wies mit dem Schwert auf Sailor Merkur, die bisher auf ihrem kleinen Computer herum getippt und durch die Analysebrille immer wieder zu ihr hinüber gesehen hatte.

„…Hör auf versuchen zu wollen mich zu Analysieren. Wie du vielleicht schon bemerkt hast klappt es nicht" Mit zerknirschtem Gesichtsausdruck tippte Merkur auf ihren Ohrring um die Brille verschwinden zu lassen und steckte dann auch den kleinen Computer weg. BlackUranus stützte sich nun leicht auf ihr Schwert.

„Zurück zu dir, Pluto. Du weißt genau wie ich das keiner dieser ‚Senshi'…" Letzteres sprach sie betont abwertend.

„…auch nur den hauch einer Chance gegen mich hätte. Schon nicht als ich mich noch als Bodyguard unserer allseits geliebten Prinzessin verdingt habe." Sie blickte hinüber zu Sailor Moon und man konnte förmlich die Verachtung die in diesem Blick lag spüren.

„Allein du und unser Engel des Todes hier…" Sprach sie weiter und wies mit einem Nicken zu Sailor Saturn

„…könnt mir das Wasser reichen." Pluto schloss für einen Moment die Augen, sah dann aber wieder zu BlackUranus.

„Du hast Recht. Jede für sich alleine wäre dir nicht gewachsen aber alle zusammen sind sie um ein Vielfaches stärker als du. Und das weißt du auch." BlackUranus lehnte ihr Schwert an ihren Körper und begann höhnisch zu klatschen.

„Respekt Pluto. Gut überlegt. Aber was wenn nicht alle Kriegerinnen des Inneren Sonnensystems

mehr leben?" Sie drehte sich herum und streckte die Hand aus. Ray, die sich gerade aufrappeln wollte und bereits ihren Verwandlungstab in der Hand hielt, wurde nun von einer unsichtbaren Kraft in die Höhe gehoben.

„Ray!" schrien die Inners wie aus einem Munde konnten sich aber, aus Angst davor dass Ray umgebracht werden würde wenn sie sich bewegten, nicht vom Fleck rühren.

„Haruka lass sie los!" verlangte Pluto.

„Du bist nicht in der Position mir etwas zu befehlen. Keiner von euch ist das. Und jetzt werde ich dieses klägliche Schauspiel beenden." BlackUranus ballte ihre ausgestreckte Hand zu einer Faust und durch die Stille des Tempels vernahm man ein leises knacken, das dass brechen von Ray's Genick verursachte. Sofort stürmte Sailor Moon aus der Gruppe der Senshi hervor und lief zu Ray's totem Körper. Weinend, voller Unverständnis und die Leiche ihrer besten Freundin in den Armen haltend, sah sie die dunkle Kriegerin an.

„Warum?...Warum Haruka? Was bist du geworden? Das bist nicht du…Du warst immer so nett und hilfsbereit. KOMM ZU DIR!" schrie Moon aus lauter Verzweiflung.

„Dein Geflenne geht mir auf den Geist, Prinzessin! Hast du auch noch etwas anderes beizutragen oder soll ich dich zu Ray schicken? Mh? Was hältst du davon. Für immer vereint mit Freunden. Klingt das nicht traumhaft? Die anderen werde ich dir natürlich auch nachschicken. Keine Sorge" Leicht mit dem Schwert spielend Schritt BlackUranus langsam auf Moon zu. Als sie noch wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt war, ertönte ein leises Zischen in der Luft und vor den Füßen der Dunklen bohrte sich eine Rose in den Boden.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen das du ihr was antust! Wenn du kämpfen willst dann mit mir!" BlackUranus sah auf. Tuxedo Mask stand auf einem Sims am Tempel, sprang nun von dort hinunter und zückte seinen Stab.

„Ah, der Prinz ist auch gekommen. Sieh nur Prinzessin, dein Geliebter ist hier um dich zu retten. Leider wird er es nicht schaffen. Er zögert nur das unvermeintliche hinaus. Aber so sei es! Du willst kämpfen Tuxedo Mask? Dann lass uns beginnen!" Sie erhob ihr Schwert und stürmte auf Tuxedo Mask zu er wollte mit seinem Stab gegenhalten wurde aber von der gewaltigen Kraft BlackUranus' von den Füßen gerissen. Er schlug hart mit dem Rücken auf den Boden auf. Das Knacken verhieß nichts Gutes. So sehr er es auch versuchte, er kam nicht mehr auf seine Beine. Mit einer schon beinahe anmutigen Geste legte sie BlackUranus ihm die Klinge an die Kehle und stellte einen Fuß auf seine Brust um ihn am aufstehen zu hindern.

„Das war's schon? Ich bin enttäuscht Prinz aber sei unbesorgt, du wirst der Schmach dieser Niederlage nicht weiter ausgesetzt sein." Sie erhob das Schwert zum letzten Schlag…

„Donnerschlag! Flieg!"

„Feuerherzen! Fliegt!"

„Wasserstrahl! Flieg!" Die vereinigten Attacken der drei Senshi sausten auf BlackUranus zu, diese aber lenkte sie mit nur einem Handwink ab. Was sie aber nun nicht bemerkt hatte war das im selben Moment wie sie ihre Attacken abgefeuert hatten alle drei auf sie zuzulaufen begannen. Sailor Jupiters Faustschlag traf sein Ziel während BlackUranus gerade noch Venus' und Merkurs Tritte abwehren konnte und sie beiseite geschleudert hatte. Kurz keuchte sie auf.

„Nicht schlecht Jupiter…Du warst schon immer ein ernst zu nehmender Gegner…Für Schwächlinge!" Sie holte aus und stieß Jupiter ohne große mühen mehrere Meter von sich weg.

„Nun zurück zu dir, Prinz!" Moon, immer noch vor lauter Angst und Verzweiflung wie versteinert konnte nur zusehen wie das blitzende Schwert auf ihren geliebten Mamoru niederging wie eine Guillotine

„Saturn! Schütze ihn!"

„NEIN!" BlackUranus riss sich herum und fixierte ihren flammenden Blick auf Saturn.

„Du willst dich einmischen? Bitte!" Abermals streckte BlackUranus die Hand aus. Diesmal aber nicht um Saturn in die Höhe zu reißen wie sie es zuvor mit Ray getan hatte, sondern sammelte sie in ihrer Hand eine unheimliche Energie, die die Erde vibrieren ließ, um sie dann zu einem Strahl gebündelt auf Saturn abzufeuern. Diese hatte ihr Schild um sich herum aufgebaut. Im ersten Moment schien es tatsächlich der geballten Kraft von BlackUranus standzuhalten doch schon im nächsten Moment flackerte es bedrohlich und lies einzelne kleine Strahlen der dunklen Energie hindurch die Saturn kleine Kratzer auf in die Wangen ritzten. Tränen begannen Saturns Wangen hinunter zu rinnen:

„Komm zu dir…Bitte…Haruka-Papa!" schrie Saturn verzweifelt. Auf einmal wurde der dunkle Energie Strahl schwächer der die Barriere zu durchbrechen drohte. BlackUranus schien nicht mehr ganz konzentriert zu sein. Pluto sah darin nun eine Chance.

„Hör auf Haruka!" Sie schwang ihren Stab und schoss ihre Attacke auf BlackUranus um so vielleicht noch etwas Zeit zu gewinnen doch, nur mit einer fast schon nebensächlichen Handbewegung, wehrte BlackUranus den Angriff ab und die Attacke traf nur die Mauer des Tempels und riss ein Loch in das Mauerwerk. BlackUranus war nun wieder bei sinnen und verstärkte den Energiestrahl erneut.

„Hör auf Haruka!" Pluto schwang ihren Stab und schoss ihre Attacke auf BlackUranus um so vielleicht noch etwas Zeit zu gewinnen doch, nur mit einer fast schon nebensächlichen Handbewegung, wehrte BlackUranus den Angriff ab und die Attacke traf nur die Mauer des Tempels und riss ein Loch in das Mauerwerk.

„Pluto, es ist zwecklos! Ruf Neptun! Nur sie kann jetzt noch das Schlimmste verhindern!" Kurz nachdem Saturn dies Pluto zugerufen hatte durchbrach BlackUranus Angriff die Schutzbarriere und traf Saturn mit voller Kraft. Als sich die Energie verflüchtigt hatte war nicht mehr das Geringste von ihr zu sehen. BlackUranus allerdings schien etwas zu schwächeln. Schwer atmend lehnte sie auf dem Griff ihres Schwertes.

„Nep…tun…" flüsterte sie. Die drei Senshi deren Angriff vorhin so daneben gegangen war witterten nun ihre Chance und versuchten erneut BlackUranus anzugreifen. Es gelang ihnen auch sie von den Füßen zu reißen, doch hatten sie, sie damit auch wieder ins Bewusstsein zurückgeholt. Mit einem tiefen Brüllen das wohl zum Kraftsammeln diente schleuderte sie die Senshi von sich. Es war nun klar dass sich Venus von diesem Schlag nicht mehr erholen würde. Beim Aufprall schlug sie mit dem Kopf auf den Steinboden auf. Eine weitere Kriegerin hatte in diesem unerbittlichen Kampf nun ihr Leben lassen müssen. Pluto indes hatte sich per Comunikator mit Michiru in Verbindung gesetzt. Als diese gehört hatte was am Hikawa Schrein vor sich ging und um wen es sich bei der Bedrohung handelte, versicherte sie ihr sofortiges kommen. Tuxedo Mask lag noch immer angeschlagen auf dem Boden und Sailor Moon hatte sich nun inzwischen zu ihm hinüber geschlichen. Die als letztes übrig gebliebenen Inners rissen sich schnell zusammen uns sammelten nun kraft für einen letzten Versuch BlackUranus unschädlich zu machen. Diese aber wartete nur darauf.

„Na los! Zeigt mir was ihr könnt!" Verhöhnte sie, sie.

„Wasserstrahl! Flieg und frier!" Der Wasserstrahl schoss auf BlackUranus zu aber diese lenkte ihn ab und zu Merkurs entsetzen traf er Jupiter frontal. Erstere schoss nun eine, zu einem kleinen Ball konzentrierte Menge, der dunklen Energie auf Jupiter deren gefrorener Körper nun in tausende kleiner Stücke zerbarst. Bei diesem Anblick brach Merkur zusammen.

„Jupiter…Es tut mir leid…" Sie begann zu weinen.

„Du bist ein Monster Haruka!" schrie sie BlackUranus an und stieß sich, blind vor Wut, vom Boden ab und jagte auf sie zu. Dann plötzlich stoppte sie. Kurz bevor sie BlackUranus berührte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sackte sie zusammen. Die dunkle Kriegerin zog ihr Schwert zurück und Merkur fiel nun auch mit dem Oberkörper zu Boden.

„Das nennt man dann: Ins offene Messer laufen lassen." Verspottete BlackUranus die tote Kriegerin die blutend zu ihren Füßen lag.

„Und nun zu unserem Königspaar…" BlackUranus wollte gerade auf Moon und Tuxedo Mask zugehen als Pluto sie aufhielt.

„Halt. Mich hast du noch nicht besiegt. Sag nicht das du dir den Kampf mit mir entgehen lassen willst, Haruka." BlackUranus drehte sich wieder herum.

„Aber nicht doch Pluto. Es wäre mit eine Ehre dich zu töten." Kampfbereit erhob sie das Schwert und stellte sich Pluto zum Duell. Kraftvoll holte sie aus doch Pluto parierte den Schwerthieb gekonnt mit ihrem Stab. Jeden erneuten Hieb von BlackUranus wehrte Pluto erfolgreich ab. Und mit jeder Parade stieg die Wut der Dunklen ins unermessliche. In einem Anflug aus blinder Wut vernachlässigte BlackUranus ihre Deckung und Pluto gelang es ihr das Schwert aus der Hand zu schlagen. BlackUranus taumelte etwas zurück und rang nach Atem.

„Nicht schlecht…Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass du so gut mit deinem Stab umgehen kannst"

„Nun ich hatte viel Zeit zum üben wie du weißt."

„Wohl nicht genug!" Blitzschnell lies sie das Schwert wieder in ihre Hand zurückkehren und schlug nach Pluto. Diese wich aber gerade noch aus und dann stand plötzlich alles Still. Auch BlackUranus rührte sich nicht mehr. Pluto hatte die Zeit angehalten. Für sie war das nun der perfekte Zeitpunkt, Bunny und Mamoru aus der Gefahrenzone herauszuholen. Schnellen Schrittes ging sie auf die beiden zu und somit an BlackUranus vorbei…falsch! Gerade als Pluto nur wenige Sekunden mit dem Rücken zu BlackUranus gedreht war, bewegte sich diese doch und stach kraftvoll ihr Schwert in Plutos Körper. Diese ging in die Knie, lebte aber noch.

„Was?...Aber wie kannst du…" Dann wurde es Pluto klar „…Du gehörst gar nicht in diese Zeit…Zumindest ein teil von dir nicht…" BlackUranus nahm das Schwert nun wieder an sich.

„Richtig Wächterin. Ich komme aus der Zukunft…Aus der beschissenen Friede, Freude und Liebe Welt die existiert nur weil die beiden da hinten Leben! Aber das ändern wir jetzt. Wir werden eine Welt erschaffen in der es Hass, Krieg und Leid geben wird. All das was wirklich Freude macht verstehst du? Begierde, pure Lust. Ob am töten oder Sex, völlig egal. Und dafür musst du jetzt erst einmal sterben, Wächterin." BlackUranus sprach nun nicht mehr mit zwei sondern nur noch mit einer Stimme. Aber es war nicht Haruka, sondern die die in sie gefahren war: Kasdeja!

„Dann los. Mach dem ein Ende! Ich will in so einer Welt nicht leben…" BlackUranus holte aus und gab Pluto den Gnadenstoß. Als ihr Lebenslicht erlosch lief auch sofort die Zeit wieder weiter. BlackUranus, noch immer nur beherrscht von Kasdeja, ging nun ruhigen Schrittes auf Moon und Tuxedo Mask zu.

„Nun Sailor Moon, oder Prinzessin Serenity oder wie auch immer du genannt werden willst: Wer wird dich jetzt noch retten?" Moon erhob sich nun zitternd auf die Beine und sah BlackUranus mit einem Blick an der totale Entschlossenheit verriet.

„Mich wird wohl niemand mehr retten…Aber ich werde diese Welt retten" Sie öffnete ihre Brosche und entnahm dieser den Silberkristall.

„Der gute Samariter. ‚Ich opfere mich damit diese Welt so bleibt wie sie ist' Humbug! Dein Silberkristall ist keinen Pfifferling wert Sailor Moon!" BlackUranus hob die Hand über den Kristall und ihre flammend roten Augen glühten bedrohlich auf. Kurz danach zerbrach der Silberkristall, Sailor Moons letzte Waffe, in Millionen kleinster Splitter.

„Und weißt du was das tollste ist? Jetzt kann ich mir sparen dich zu töten. Du bist es ja schon" Tatsächlich. Sailor Moons Augen verloren jeglichen Glanz und sie sackte leblos zu Boden. Die Zerstörung des Silberkristalls hatte gleichzeitig die Zerstörung ihres Lebens bedeutet. BlackUranus wandte sich nun Tuxedo Mask zu.

„Nun, Prinz. Wie willst du denn sterben? Schnell oder soll ich es langsam machen damit du es genießen kannst? Weißt du, so böse bin ich gar nicht. Ich lasse dir sogar die Wahl. Willst du schnell zu deiner Geliebten?" Tuxedo Mask setzte sich aufkonnte sich noch immer nicht rühren. , es bereitete ihm sichtlich schmerzen. Er schien sich bei dem zusammenprall mit BlackUranus einige Rippen gebrochen zu haben.

„Nun mach mir ein Ende und hör auf zu quatschen…" BlackUranus verbeugte sich als wäre das was er gesagt hatte ein Königlicher Befehl gewesen, schwang das Schwert und setzte seinem Leben ein Ende.

„HARUKA!" BlackUranus schwang herum. Vor ihr stand Sailor Neptun.

„Nanu, nanu. Habe ich dich doch beinahe vergessen. Stell dir mal vor was das gewesen wäre wenn ich dich leben gelassen hätte. Du hättest glatt unseren ganzen schönen Plan ruiniert. Aber ich bin froh dass du von selbst zu mir gekommen bist. Das erleichtert mir die Arbeit natürlich um einiges."

„Du bist nicht Haruka…" BlackUranus lächelte spottend.

„Schlaues Mädchen. Erkennst deine Süße wohl aus einem Kilometer Entfernung. Ach Liebe muss schön sein aber für so was interessiere ich mich nicht. Und nun: Vielen dank für die Unterhaltung, ich werde dich nun zu deinen Freunden schicken." BlackUranus holte zu einem Kraftvollen Hieb aus doch bevor der Hieb Neptun treffen konnte hielt BlackUranus inne.

„Nein…ich kann nicht…DOCH! SCHLAG ZU!...Nein!" Sie lies das Schwert fallen ging in die Knie und hielt sich den Kopf.

„Haruka? Hörst du mich? Ich bin's Michiru!" Neptun hatte die Situation sofort verstanden. Haruka reagierte auf sie!

„Ja…Ich höre dich…TÖTE SIE!...Nein!...DU MUSST ES TUN!" Neptun legte ihre Hände auf BlackUranus Schultern und versuchte ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

„Sie mich an Haruka. Schau mir in die Augen. Bitte." Mit der andren Person in sich kämpfend hob BlackUranus den Kopf und sah Neptun in die Augen.

„NEIN!" In dem kurzen Moment in dem Haruka's Wille schwach geworden war hatte Kasdeja die Macht über den Körper zurück gewonnen, griff nach dem Schwert und stach es Neptun in den Bauch. Mit einem Stummen schrei sackte Neptuns Körper gegen den von BlackUranus. Als Haruka bemerkte was Kasdeja getan hatte, wurde ihre Wut so groß das sie nun die Gewalt über ihren Körper zurückerlangte, und mit einem herzzerreißenden Schrei und heißen Tränen die ihre Wangen runterannen als sie sah wie die Person die sie über alles liebte und die sie so sehr hat beschützen wollen blutend und sterbend gegen sie lehnte, vertrieb sie Kasdeja's Geist aus ihrem Körper. Diese allerdings Verschwand nicht etwa auf Nimmerwiedersehen. Nein, sie verschwand triumphierend lachend in der Nacht. Haruka verwandelte sich zurück und legte die nun auch zurückverwandelte Michiru auf ihre Beine. Diese erhob schwer atmend den Arm und legte ihre Hand auf Haruka's Wange.

„Hör auf…zu weinen…Du bist es nicht schuld…Nichts bist du Schuld…Ich werde…auf dich warten…" Michiru hustete sammelte ihre letzte kraft und zog Haruka's Gesicht näher zu ihrem

„…Ich liebe dich, Haruka…" Kraftlos zog sie Haruka zu sich herunter und hauchte ihr einen letzen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Ich werde auf dich warten." flüsterte sie, dann wurde auch ihre Seele mit einem Windhauch davon getragen. Mit letzter Kraft küsste sie Haruka noch einmal und starb. Ruhig und noch immer weinend drückte sie ihre tote Freundin an sich.

„Ich liebe dich auch Michiru." Dann holte sie tief Luft. So durfte es nicht enden. Ihre Liebe war für die Ewigkeit bestimmt. Und jetzt war Haruka allein. Nein, Michiru würde auf sie warten. Aber sie müsste nicht mehr lange warten. Sie packte Michiru's Körper und trug ihn zu ihrem Platz. Der Platz an dem ihre Liebe begonnen hatte, an dem die Bestimmung ihren Anfang nahm. Sie erreichte die hohe Klippenwand am Meer als die Sonne unterging und das Meer rot färbte. Als würde das Meer bereits um Neptuns Tochter trauern. Hier hatten sie sich die ewige Liebe geschworen.

Der Wind spielte mit Haruka's Haaren und auch mit den Michiru's und pfiff weiter unerbittlich und zusammen mit dem Pfeifen wurde auch das Rauschen des Meeres lauter.

„Ich liebe dich auch Michiru..." Haruka stand auf und hob Michiru auf ihre Arme. Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft und lief los. Sie lief und lief, dabei hörte sie nicht auf zu weinen. Erst als die ersten tiefroten und Orangenen Streifen am Horizont erschienen erreichte sie ihr Ziel. Sie war zum Strand gelaufen. So stand sie nun dort. Auf einer hohen Klippe. Das Meer rauschte als es gegen die Steile Klippenwand und die spitzen Felsen schlug und der Wind pfiff in Haruka's Ohren. Das ganze Szenario war so friedlich das, hätte man es nicht besser gewusst, man hätte glauben können Haruka würde die schlafende Michiru nun heim tragen. Aber so war es nicht. Der Wind spielte mit Haruka's Haaren und auch mit den Michiru's und pfiff weiter unerbittlich und zusammen mit dem Pfeifen wurde auch das Rauschen des Meeres lauter.

„Hörst du das Michiru? Das Meer und der Wind, sie sind eins. So wie wir. Du wirst nicht lang warten müssen. Gleich bin ich bei dir…Weißt du…Wir sind Engel mit nur einem Flügel, Michiru…Zusammen können wir fliegen…" Sprach Haruka leise und sprang, noch immer Michiru tragend, von der Klippe.

Im Leben getrennt. Im Tode vereint.

Epilog

Ja. Das war's. Einige von euch sind vielleicht jetzt doch ganz schön verwundert über dieses Ende aber ich wollte auch mal etwas anderes schreiben als ich es bisher getan habe. Was ich abschließend noch zu dem letzten Kapitel sagen wollte: Weiß irgendeiner wo Merkur immer ihren Mini PC hinsteckt? Ich weiß die steckt den weg aber wohin? Naja is ja auch egal. Wie auch immer. Zeitweise hat es mal eine Weile gedauert bis ein Neues Kapitel fertig und On war. Wie eigentlich immer bei mir. Irgendwie hat sich das schon so eingebürgert xD Dafür entschädige ich euch mit dem letzten ziemlich langen Kapitel (für meine Verhältnisse isses lang. Gibt Storys von mir die sind kürzer als das letzte Kapitel xD ) Allgemein ist zu sagen das dies hier eine FF ist die ich so noch nie geschrieben habe und ich wohl auch keine mehr schreiben werde die derartig verlaufen wird. Besonders weil dies auch fürs erste meine letzte HaMi FF sein wird. Ich muss mich erstmal auf ein paar andere dinge konzentrieren und wenn ich dazu Zeit und Lust finde erstmal ein FF Projekt verwirklichen das aus eigenen Charas bestehen wird. Bis dahin hoffe ich dass euch diese FF gefallen hat und ich würde mich wirklich über Kommentare freuen. Auch Kritik nehme ich gerne an. Man muss ja wissen was man besser machen kann

Und nun Trommelwirbel!

An dieser Stelle möchte ich meinen ganz speziellen Dank an fallenangelmod aussprechen. Sie war es die mit mir das Ende dieser FF durchgesprochen hat und auch einige sehr gute Ideen beigesteuert hat die ich dankbar angenommen und auch verwendet habe. Zudem hat sie mir auch als Testleserin gedient und mir beim ausmerzen einiger „Kinderkrankheiten" geholfen. Also in diesem sinne: „Vielen dank Fallen!"

Und natürlich geht ein weiteres Dankeschön von Herzen an meine Freundin die mir, wie ich in einem Autorenkommentar in einem Kapitel bereits erwähnte, auch tatkräftig geholfen hat. Vielen Dank mein Schatz ILD.

Best wishes from hell:

DirrtyHaruka


End file.
